The present invention relates to fluorosilicone hydrides. More particularly, the present invention relates to linear and branched fluorosilicone hydrides useful in the formation of epoxy-functional fluorosilicones which are combinable with onium salt photoinitiators to form improved UV-curable epoxy-functional silicone compositions.
Fluorosilicone hydrides are known in the art. Reference is made, for example, to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,719,275 (Benditt et al.); 4,898,903 (Rasch et al.); 4,585,848 (Evans et al.); and 4,599,374 (Bluestein).
The preparation of epoxy-functional silicones from silicone hydrides is also known in the art. Reference is made, for example, to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,279,717 (Eckberg et al.); 4,576,999 (Eckberg); and 4,640,967 (Eckberg).
Ultraviolet radiation-curable compositions containing epoxy-functional silicones and onium salt photoinitiators are also known in the art. Reference is again made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,279,717 (Eckberg et al.); 4,576,999 (Eckberg); and 4,640,967 (Eckberg).
The present invention is based on the discovery that the fluorosilicone hydrides of the present invention will form epoxy-functional fluorosilicones having improved cure efficiency at low temperatures and improved resistance to solvents and fuels than analogous non-fluoro-functional epoxy-functional silicones prepared from non-fluoro-functional silicone hydrides.